


Angel showers

by BuckarooAndSpangles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckarooAndSpangles/pseuds/BuckarooAndSpangles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks it's time Dean had a shower and attempts to navigate the controls alone.</p>
<p>Dean has a rather pleasant surprise when entering the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel showers

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first one shots from many moons ago.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> (Spangles x)

"Cas?"  
Dean lay panting on his lovers chest, his sweat lined body aching in a way he could only describe as pleasurable.  
"That was incredible"  
No, it was more than incredible, it was more than amazing; words couldn't describe how the angel made him feel. Sex with Castiel just seemed to keep on getting better and better and Dean had no idea how that was even possible.  
"Cas"  
Dean waited to feel those deep blue eyes upon him, and he almost shivered in response at the thought. He didn't have long to wait.  
"What is it Dean?"  
Castiel stroked a bead of sweat from the hunter's forehead, the touch alone sending small shock waves through the Winchester's core.  
"What do you need?"  
Shifting his position slightly, Dean raised himself up onto his elbow to gently kiss the full, parted lips that lay before him. He loved those lips, how they tasted, how they felt upon his body.  
"I just like saying your name"  
Dean was sure he saw the trace of a smile gracing the angels face, and again it sent small chills running through his body as he dipped his head.  
"Cas, Cas, Cas." He whispered softly upon the mouth set before him, brushing over it with his lips, relishing the texture with its soft lines and the potential to bring so much enjoyment to every part of his flesh.  
As he said the name again and again he could feel the small rumble in Castiel's chest, the laugh that wasn't quite a laugh, but which meant everything to Dean, and filled him full of nothing but pleasure and desire.  
"Dean, you're often confusing me. I don't understand. Why would you repeatedly say my name, unless you needed something from me?"  
As direct as always; it was something that Dean was starting to find endearing, even though not that long ago, it used to irritate him, and cause him to roll his eyes in frustration.  
Smiling softly, Dean chose to ignore the question, and nuzzled back into the crook of Castiel's arm, laying his head contently upon his warm chest as he waited for sleep to claim him.  
His first thought as he stirred awake was that he was alone.  
He sat up suddenly, grasping at the bed covers, peering out into the darkness that was fast descending and crawling into the various nooks and crannies of the room.  
"Cas"  
Again his name, bringing comfort and warmth, but this time ringed with a small note of panic. Dean didn't know why he felt so concerned, it wasn't like he wasn't used to Castiel suddenly disappearing, but after everything they had been through lately, it left Dean feeling cold, and a little more than that…worried!  
"Cas"  
This time he yelled out louder, while throwing back the rumpled covers and springing out of the bed. He moved over to grab a beer from a small fridge at the other end of the room; the action proving to be a distraction, allowing him time to gather his thoughts, to remain focused, and in control of his stirring emotions.  
The sudden noise from behind the closed bathroom door almost made him drop the bottle he was holding.  
"What the hell….?"  
Unaware of his nakedness, and obviously unarmed state, Dean charged forward without thinking; his hunter instincts driving him onwards, not even a thought spared towards the consequences.  
Grasping his fingers tightly around the handle of the door, he silently, but speedily pulled it open, his bottle of beer held high in his hand, ready to smash into the face of whatever he found lurking inside the room. For all the help it would probably be against all the monsters he regularly encountered, it could still buy him valuable seconds, which he'd found could often make the difference between life, or even death.  
It took a moment for him to register the scene before him, his face breaking open into a wide grin.  
"******************  
The angel looked flustered. Was that even possible Dean thought as he took in Castiel's unruly mop of hair sticking up in all directions, and the puzzled look sitting on his face? Lowering his beer, Dean lay against the door frame, studying the hard muscular body before him.  
Castiel always took his breath away, and this alone always disturbed Dean. The fact that he'd never felt any attraction for another male before, always blindsided him. Granted Cas wasn't just a male, he was far beyond that, but still the fact that Dean was there, admiring the curve of Castiel's ass was enough for him to question everything he had ever thought. No, he knew that he had no interest in any other man; he knew that his attraction for Castiel went far beyond a physical need and appreciation; it was the meeting of souls, for the want of a better description.  
This idea made Dean laugh slightly, Castiel had no soul, but still there was something there, he didn't know what, couldn't explain it, and didn't know what had bought them together; but as impossible as it should be, it had happened, and he was more than willing to be appreciative about that fact.  
"Cas, what are you doing?"  
Castiel turned his narrowed gaze upon Dean, and tilted his head in that endearing manner that always brought goose bumps to the surface of Dean's skin.  
"I am attempting to work this thing you call a shower, and it will not comply in the manner it should be accustomed to" Castiel turned his glare on to the object of his disapproval, and sighed heavily.  
Biting his lip to try and suppress the beginning of a grin, Dean moved over to the despondent angel.  
"You don't need to shower. You tell me often enough that your grace keeps you clean."  
Pulling Castiel into his arms to offer a reassuring hug, Dean couldn't help but let his hands roam over the corded muscles of the angels back.  
"I was not thinking for myself, Dean"  
Now Dean did smile as he pulled away enough to look down into his lover's eyes.  
"Oh, so you think I need to wash?"  
Wrinkling his nose a little Dean nodded his head in agreement.  
"Probably a good idea, but that doesn't explain why you're in here, trying to work out how to use it"  
Castiel flushed slightly, his eyes lowering to rest on Dean's naked chest.  
"I thought that perhaps we could use it together? I remember you saying once you would show me how to use a shower"  
There were those lips again, big and pouting, and Dean couldn't resist lowering his own mouth to press against them. The resulting kiss was long and languid, their fingers wrapping into the back of each other's hair, pulling their heads as close together as humanly possible.  
Castiel broke first, slightly panting, his blue eyes blown into nearly black, as his pupils enlarged with his growing passion.  
Dean felt himself hardening in almost an instant, and was more than aware that Castiel would now know about it, considering that his erection pressed urgently against his lover's lower stomach.  
With an audible groan of longing, Dean moved to turn on the shower  
The water sprayed hot and hard on their bodies as they stood face to face, their hands gently exploring each other, rubbing at muscles that gleamed and contracted under the powerful spray.  
Castiel's head tipped back in the water, his mouth wide open to allow the warm jets to slide down his throat. It was a sight to behold, and Dean couldn't help the sudden rush of love that overpowered him.  
He raised his fingers to touch the slightly stubbly cheek of the angel and was repaid with those eyes, half lidded and steely blue, staring straight back into his own.  
Dean turned to grab the small bottle of shampoo from a nearby shelf.  
"Dean?"  
Castiel's eyes were now looking at him with a puzzled expression as he observed the hunter, watching as he squeezed liquid into his open palm.  
With a reassuring smile, Dean rubbed his hands together and began to smooth the pearly concoction into Castiel's hair "Just relax, Cas"  
The motion was soothing, and there was something tender about washing Castiel's hair. He loved the feel of his fingers working deeply into the dark mass, the way he could press himself closer to the angels body, his hands moving down to caress the smooth lines of his neck and shoulders.  
Dean couldn't deny that he was getting incredibly turned on, the water, slick on Castiel's skin, the frothy hair standing up at odd angles was just too much to let pass.  
He bent his head to kiss the angel's throat, the light tang of shampoo on his tongue as it continued to fall in rivulets down his neck.  
"Hmmm Cas!"  
This time the name was nothing more than a feral growl as Dean grasped hold of Castiel and pushed him up against the cool tile of the wall.  
His hands touched down Castiel's stomach, caressing and rubbing every inch of skin available to him as he nibbled slowly on the nape of his neck.  
Dean's erection pushed incessantly against the angel's lower back as his hand snaked around to curl his fingers around Castiel's already hard shaft. Dean didn't often have the chance to be the dominant lover, in fact it always made Dean hard to think about how much power the angel had, to be at his mercy. Dean was all about control, being in charge, but he would relinquish that right every time just to touch and taste the angel. Knowing that Castiel allowed him to do this, that he could be stopped at any moment, if that was what the angel wished, was the ultimate turn on.  
Dean's hand pumped back and forth on Castiel's cock, and the angel arching his back to rub against him, almost made him want to drive into him there and then.  
Dean knew Castiel would still be supple from the previous nights love making; the hunters come still deep inside him, making his passage slick and easy to penetrate.  
Crushing the angel harder into the wall with his upper body, Dean clasped hold of his own erection and rocked his hand back and forth in time with his other hand still curled around Castiel's hardness.  
The angels arm rose up to hook around Dean's neck as he pulled him forwards into a kiss.  
Dean lapped at those beautiful lips, while the water spilled between them both and into their mouths as they opened to take each other's tongues, curling them together with a clash of teeth. Dean let his hand fall, and using the water to his advantage he worked a finger up, and inside Castiel's ass. The angel hissed slightly, hadn't expected the manoeuvre and he ground back on to Dean's fingers as he inserted another, then another, as deep as they would go, crooking and scissoring, widening the still tight passage as much as he could.  
Careful not to slip, Dean's hand rested forcefully on Castiel's hips, almost bruising as his fingers continued their exploration of the clamping muscles inside his anus. The tension felt so good and he couldn't help rubbing his crotch up and down the angels back; small murmurs and the odd curse word spilling from his lips at the added friction.  
Dean curled his free arm around Castiel's waist and looked down briefly to line up his cock with the angel's hole.  
With his teeth grazing against Castiel's skin, nipping and plucking gently at his softness, and with Castiel's moans of appreciation increasing, Dean, took the opportunity to slide hard inside his lover with a single thrust.  
Castiel palmed his hands against the wall, using them to brace himself, allowing him further purchase onto Dean's cock. The angel groaned as a deep thrust rewarded him for his troubles. He ground against Dean, wanting to feel him deep, to have him fill him up as much as he possibly could. His hips circled with a back and forth motion, his eyes tightly closed as he relished the pleasure of Dean slapping his balls against him, his shaft impaling him and delivering him into moments of pure bliss as the hunter found the nerve that made him mewl like a wild animal.  
Both of Dean's hands moved to tease Castiel's length, keeping the strokes long and almost painfully slow as the thrusts inside him increased.  
"Dean!"  
Castiel said his name in almost a whisper, as his breathing increased ragged and hard.  
"More Dean, i need more"  
The Winchester was more than happy to oblige and removing his hands from Castiel's organ he placed his own palms on top of the angel's hands that were still splayed out on the tiles. A moan of protest escaped from the angel's lips until he felt the new force banging inside of him, hitting that spot deep inside, again and again, making him feel a rolling heat, the sweetest sensation he had ever felt, coursing through his core.  
Dean sucked on Castiel's throat and neck, leaving an imminent mark that would no doubt disappear moments later. It was almost as if he needed to devour the angel, such was his hunger and need at that moment.  
Dean pounded and pounded, never letting up for one moment, his head now thrown back into the hot water, as it spilled down his face. His hand needed to feel, needed to tease, wanted to swirl that thick slickness from inside Castiel's cock around in his fingers. With a loud moan he slid his hand back down and teased his thumb over the angel's slit, rubbing in the small amount of leaking fluid that he found there, before it poured away with the relentless spray that was pounding down on them both.  
Nothing but guttural, primeval sounds were now escaping from his lips as he felt his testicles tighten, the familiar rolling pleasure starting to rise within him. He needed Castiel to come at the same time, wanted to feel him spill thickly all over his fingers, as he in turn, spilled deep within him.  
His thighs quaking, his whole body spiraling between heat and ice, Dean thrust harder, faster his hand pounding relentlessly up and down Castiel's shaft.  
Dean leaned back even more and drew himself almost completely out of Castiel, before thrusting back into him so hard that he almost smacked the powerful angel into the wall, almost losing his footing on the slippery surface in the process. He was so close now, biting down into his bottom lip to keep back a cry of elation, the sting of the bite adding to the overall sensations he was experiencing.  
His hand still gripped furiously on to Castiel's cock and Dean raised a hand to his lover's hair, tugging it back harshly so that he could taste those lips one more time, his tongue pushing eagerly to gain entrance.  
Dean wanted as much of himself inside Castiel, as much as possible, and hearing their twin groans increasing, building in their power as they lapped into each other's mouths, almost drove him to the brink as he felt the sudden tensing of the angel.  
Castiel slumped forward with a grunt, his hot seed suddenly spilling out onto Dean's hand as in turn; Dean released himself inside of Castiel; the tight muscles of the angel clamping down on him, milking his climax, prolonging the moment and its intensity.  
Falling against Castiel's back, worn and depleted, the angel turned and held Dean in his strong arms, supporting him as he lowered them both to sit on the bottom of the shower. Castiel cradled Dean, laying soft kisses upon his head and neck.  
"I should disappear on you more often if this is my reward"  
With a rolling chuckle, the angel reached for the shampoo bottle.  
"Now it's my turn, Dean"


End file.
